


Mile High Club

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mile High Club, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel and Max talk about the Mile High Club, and then decide to join it.Inspired by all the airplane pics we got blessed with today





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PainPowder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/gifts), [Ydn4mm3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydn4mm3/gifts).



> (Mindless smut brought to you by sleep deprivation)

Max glanced at the Aussie sitting next to him. Daniel was adjusting his hat, ruffling his unruly curls a little before putting the cap back. He saw Max looking and grinned.

“I swear I’ll go to the hairdresser eventually.” he joked, winking at the Dutchman. Max shrugged.

“I like your hair as it is.” he said, blushing a little.

“So untamed and a little too long?” Dan asked with a raised eyebrow. Max only nodded in return. They settled into a comfortable silence until Dan suddenly snorted.

“When I’m in a plane, I always wonder how many people are part of the Mile High club.” he stated. Max chuckled.

“More than you think probably.” he said. Dan gave him and interested look.

“Why, are you?” he asked, leaning to Max’s side a little. Max huffed.

“Yeah right, no way that ever happened.” he said. Daniel tilted his head.

“Why not?” he said.

“I hardly ever flew without a family member there with me, would have been kinda awkward don’t you think?” Max explained, stretching his arms out behind his head, his shirt raising to show a line of pale skin. Dan hummed, eyes falling down to look at the exposed part of Max’s stomach.

“Yeah, suppose so…” he mused. Max frowned.

“Why, did you..?” he asked. Daniel flashed him a grin.

“Depends, if blowjobs count, then yeah, definitely.” he chuckled. Max gave him a thoughtful look.

“Jean-Eric?” he said after a moment, knowing those two had been close. Dan blushed ever so slightly and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s not a bad way to blow off some steam with your teammate.” he said. Max hummed in return. He glanced around the plane, to the PR people sitting a little further away. He looked back at the Aussie next to him, looking his lips.

“If someone offered you, would you do it again?” he asked. Daniel looked surprised.

“Would depend who it is, but yeah, probably.” Dan shrugged. Max nodded thoughtfully, before standing up.

“I’m going to the bathroom… the one completely at the back of the plane…” he trailed, hoping Dan would get the hint. Daniel looked confused at the specifications, but then his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. 

Max didn’t wait to see if Daniel would reject and headed down the plane, stepping into the small cubicle and locking the door behind him. 

He anxiously glanced at himself in the small mirror, breathing in deeply to calm himself. There was a soft knock not much later, and Max unlocked the door slowly. Daniel slipped in with a smirk playing on his lips, taking in Max’s slightly frazzled appearance as he clicked the lock shut.

“So... “ he murmured, his chest pressed against Max’s. “Want to join the Mile High Club?” he purred, lips brushing over the shell of Max’s ear. Max let out a soft moan, tilting his head to smash their mouths together, parting his lips for Dan’s tongue.

“We won’t have long.” Daniel said breathlessly, tugging on Max’s jeans.

“Hurry then.” he gasped, his cock already hard in the restraints of his pants. Daniel grinned, opening Max’s jeans and pushing them down, palming the hard length through the thin material of Max’s boxers. Max moaned and rutted against his hand, a wet spot forming on the dark blue fabric. 

“Turn around.” Daniel said, pulling away and undoing his own pants, pushing them down together with his boxers. He stroked his own cock as Max turned and braced himself against the small sink. 

“I don’t think you brought lube, did you?” Dan chuckled, pressing up against Max so his cock was sliding over the cleft of Max’s ass. Max scoffed, pushing his hips back a little.

“No of course not. Use spit.” he said impatiently. Daniel chuckled and slowly pulled Max’s boxers down, kneeling behind him as good as he could. 

“Very well then” he murmured. Max let out a startled gasp as Dan’s hot mouth pressed against the tight ring of muscle, the Aussie’s hands spreading Dan’s cheeks apart. Daniel’s tongue pressed inside him, making Max whimper. 

Daniel pulled away after lapping at the twitching hole one last time but stayed kneeled. Max felt exposed, his cheeks still pushed apart by the Aussie’s warm hands, and wiggled his hips a little uncomfortably. 

“Easy.” Dan murmured, slowly pushing two fingers into Max’s ass. Max cursed under his breath as Daniel moved his fingers in and out of him, slowly opening him up. Max moaned and threw his head back 

“Just fuck me already.” he whined. “I can take it.” Daniel chuckled, pulling his fingers away. Max looked over his shoulder, biting his lip as he saw Dan spit on his head, stroking himself to slick his cock up. 

He felt the blunt head of Dan’s cock press against his ass and tried to relax as Daniel pushed inside him. He whimpered, but then Dan’s lips were on his neck, distracting him.

“Feel good?” Dan asked, bottoming out in a sharp thrust.

“Uhuh.” Max answered, rolling his hips back. Daniel grinned, hand wrapping around Max’s leaking cock as he started to thrust, stroking him in sync. He thumbed the slit of Max’s cock, letting out a groan as Max trembled under him, clearly trying hard to make it last longer.

“We have all the time tonight, cum for me Maxy…” Daniel purred in his ear. Max gasped, moaning out Dan’s name as he spilled over the Aussie’s hand.

Daniel kept stroking him, his own thrusts becoming more frantic. Max let out a strangled sound and grabbed Dan’s wrist as he became too sensitive. The way his ass clenched around Dan’s cock made the Aussie follow soon after, thrusting deep inside Max as he came. 

“Fuck that was hot.” Dan murmured, pulling out of Max, who whined unhappily. Daniel cleaned himself up the best he could with some toilet paper before pulling his pants back on. He grinned when he saw the red blush still on Max’s face and leaned in to kiss him.

“We should try this again tonight, properly, I mean.” he said. Max smiled and nodded, pressing close to Dan for a moment. Daniel smoothed the younger man’s hair back a little. 

“I’ll go back first, okay?” he said. Max nodded, watching him as he left.

Daniel smirked as Max flopped down on the chair next to him a few minutes later, but when he saw the Dutchman shuffling around a little uncomfortably on his chair, he frowned.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. Max shook his head, smiling a bit sheepishly.

“I should have cleaned up a little better.” he muttered. 

“There is cum running out of your ass you mean?” Daniel deadpanned. Max shushed him, hitting his shoulder, but then nodded. Daniel snorted but then leaned in.

“That’s pretty damn hot.” he purred. Max bit his lip to hold in a moan. Daniel grinned,squeezing Max’s thigh.

“Welcome to the Mile High Club Max.”


End file.
